


Closet Fun

by Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, NSFW, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and Link are happily engaged to be married and are relaxing at home when a mysterious figure suddenly traps them inside their own closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Fun

Zelda was sitting down in a chair, her mind buried in a book when she suddenly heard a yelp from Link’s room and immediately dropped her book. “Link?!” she began to run towards their room, but was suddenly grabbed and dragged towards the closet. “H-hey! Let me go!” she struggled before being thrown into the small closet, the door being closed and locked behind her. “Oof!” she landed on something somewhat soft and her ears twitched as she heard a faint voice say, “Have fun..” her eyes widened as she banged on the closet door. “Let me out! LINK!” she cried before hearing a groaning sound from inside the closet. She tensed and tried back away, but hit wall due to the small size of the closet. “W-who’s there..?” she asked, trembling.

“P-Princes..?” the groggy hero looked towards the sound of Zelda’s voice. “I-Is that you..?” Zelda relaxed slightly at the familiar voice. “L-Link..? H-how did you get in here..?” Link sat up, rubbing his head. “I was going to ask you the same question.. I was taking nap when I was suddenly grabbed and thrown in here..” the princess sighed. “I heard you yell and ran towards your room, but I got grabbed and thrown in here before I could reach the door..” her ears drooped slightly. Link scooted towards Zelda’s voice and reached out, feeling around a little before getting a grip on Zelda’s waist and gently pulling into his lap, causing Zelda to emit a small squeak and blush slightly. Link chuckled at this and smiled. “So, what should we do now, princess..?” he asked curiously, nuzzling her cheek a little. 

Zelda’s blush darkened a little as she could feel Link was shirtless and only wearing his pants. She herself was only dressed in a simple white dress since she had run away from the castle. “I..I don’t know..” she stuttered slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment. Link grinned and pulled Zelda little closer. “Zel,..how about we have some fun..?” he whispered, planting soft kisses along her neck and jawline. Zelda bit her lip slightly, suppressing a tiny moan. “B-but Link, we’re not even married yet..” Link pouted slightly. “C’mon Zel, we’re engaged. I think that qualifies us enough to do it.. and you know you want to do it.. Don’t deny..” he kissed her up to her ear and nibbled on it.

Zelda squeaked and let out a soft moan. “L-Link..” she blushed heavily and then wrapped her arms around his waist. “F-fine.. I suppose we can since we’re engaged..” Link then let go of her ear before planting a soft kiss to her cheek. “Thank you..” she smiled softly and then gently pressed her lips to Link’s as she wrapping her around his neck. Link smiled into the kiss, kissing him back as he began to gently rub her back and finger the fabric of her dress around a bit. Zelda shivered slightly and continued to kiss him. Link then slowly began to pull Zelda’s dress off her, eager to go a little farther. Zelda blushed slightly as she felt this and slowly, but gently pulled away before pulled her dress off the rest of the way, leaving her in only a white pair of panties with pink designs on them. 

She hadn’t put on any upper body undergarments because they weren’t going anywhere and Link had already seen her naked once before, so she didn’t see a point in wearing a bra or any other upper-body undergarment around the house. Zelda blushed a little and then slowly placed Link’s hand on her bare breast, smiling softly. “You can touch me..” Link nodded slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he began to gently massage her breasts, causing Zelda to elicit a soft moan. Link grinned at this and then leaned down, placing his mouth on one of her breasts before gently beginning to suck and nibble on it. Zelda tensed and elicited a moan slightly louder than the first one. “A-ah.. Link..” she breathed and then slowly moved her hands down to Link’s pants, hooking her thumbs on the waistband before beginning to pull them down a little. 

Link smirked as he continued to suckle on one of her breast while massaging her other one. Zelda let out another moan as she continued to work his pants down lower until Link kicked them the rest of the way off, revealing his already hardening member. Zelda gulped slightly as her blush darkened once more. She had seen Link naked once by accident, but had looked away immediately, only getting a glimpse of him. She blinked a little, her gaze still on his member as she suddenly felt Link’s hand slide down to her underwear and gently begin to pull them down. She tensed a little, but then relaxed as Link rubbed her back with his other hand, still suckling her breast. She bit her lip slightly as she allowed Link to remove her underwear completely, revealing that she was already beginning to get a little wet.

Link grinned at this as he gently ceased his suckling and pulled away. He was about to spread her legs apart a little when he suddenly felt a hand on his member. Zelda looked up at him, her cheeks a little flushed as she had finally worked up the courage to touch him there. Link smiled gently and kissed her forehead as if telling her it was okay. She then smiled back a little, half-smirking as she began to massage his member, causing Link to emit a low moan. “Mm..Zel..” she continued her massage, making it a little rougher before suddenly leaning down and placing her lips on the tip of his member. She then slowly slid his member part way into her mouth and began sucking. Link’s eyes widened as he cried out a little, feeling waves of pleasure course through his body. Zelda smirked a little at this and sucked harder, wanting to pamper him a little. Link tensed a little elicited a low, loud moan. “Z-Zel..” he breathed, already beginning to feel his climax build up as she continued sucking, “S-stop, I-I’m going to..” he panted, causing Zelda to get the hint and stop her sucking. She then slowly slid his member out of her mouth, smiling proudly as she wiped some pre-cum off her lips, but Link then suddenly pinned her to the wall.

“Now it’s your turn to be pampered..” he smirked. Her eyes widened slightly as she wondered what he was going to do, but suddenly cried out when she felt something wet and slippery, which she was guessing was Link’s tongue, licking at her clitoris. Link grinned and continued licking her, sliding his tongue inside her slightly and swirling it around a little as he teased the nub of her clit with his fingers, causing her to cry out in pleasure and buck a little. Link kept up his licking, wanting to taste more of her. She tasted wonderful and sweet like honey spread on top of freshly sliced bread. Zelda panted slightly, eliciting moan after moan as she felt her orgasm beginning to build up. “L-Link..P-please.. S-stop teasing, ..I-I won’t be able to hold back..” she whined, causing Link to pulled back a little and look up at her as he retracted his wet fingers from her clit.

He smiled softly and then crawled over her, his face hovering over hers. “A-are you ready for this Zel..?” he asked softly. Zelda nodded, smiling a bit warmly. “Y-yes..” she breathed. Link then positioned his member at her entrance and looked up. “Th-this is going to hurt for a bit and I apologize in advance for it..” he said softly before slowly beginning to push him inside of her. Zelda bit her lip, indeed beginning to feel some pain as she felt Link sliding himself inside of her, but she endured it. Link continued to slowly push his member in further until he was fully within her. Zelda winced slightly, but smiled, not wanting to worry Link. Link smiled back warmly and leaned down, kissing her as he moved one hand up to her ear, rubbing it gently. Zelda moaned softly into the kiss, kissing him back and then moved her hands to just above his butt, rubbing it gently.

Link moaned softly and then slowly pulled himself out of her a little ways before gently thrusting back inside her. Zelda elicited another moan into the kiss as did Link. He continued to thrust inside her, not wanting to go any faster or harder until Zelda said it was okay. The princess panted a little and looked up at Link, smiling. “I..I want more..” she breathed, causing Link to chuckle a little and thrust a little faster. “As you wish, princess..” he kissed her forehead slightly as she moved her hands up to his hair, gripping it gently. Link then quickened his pace once more, moaning loudly as Zelda tensed a little let out a moan that matched his own. He thrust deeper inside of her until he suddenly hit Zelda’s G-Spot, causing to cry out and shudder in pleasure. “L-Link.. H-Hit that spot again.. It..It felt really good..” 

Link nodded and began hitting that spot each time he thrusted, his climax building up every second. Zelda cried out each time he hit it, feeling her own orgasm building up as her toes began to curl. “L-Link, I think I’m going to..!” Link moaned. “A-ah..D-don’t worry, I-I’m going to as well..!” he cried out, thrusting and hitting her G-Spot as fast and as hard as he could once more before moaning loudly and finally releasing his climax inside of her. Zelda cried out, feeling a sudden warmth fill her womb as he came, triggering her own orgasm as she was unable to hold it back any longer. Link collapsed on top of her, not bothering to pull out of her and panted heavily as he nuzzled his face into her breasts. Zelda smiled softly, gently stroking Link’s hair as she panted heavily as well. “Y-you were wonderful, Link..” she kissed the top of his head. Link smiled tiredly. “A-as were you, princess..” he yawned, exhausted from all the “fun” they had just had. Zelda giggled softly and nuzzled his cheek, letting out a small yawn as well. 

“L-Let’s get some sleep..” she said tiredly. “I doubt someone is going to unlock the closet anytime soon..” Link nodded and yawned once more, too tired to answer verbally and fell into a peaceful sleep with his head still resting on Zelda’s breasts. Zelda kissed the top of his head once more before slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, a small smile evident on her soft pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This technically doesn't quite fit in with any of the Zelda games, but it is based on Ocarina of Time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this little story! c:


End file.
